


Dirty Hands and Dusty Stacks

by LaughableLament, Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, Librarian Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Dean unwinds after routine car repairs, with a stimulating trip to the library.Inspired byTHISpost on tumblr





	Dirty Hands and Dusty Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Laughable: Thank you, dearest Nisaki, for coming out to play with me today. So much love.
> 
> Nisaki: Thank you for the wonderful time, this was the most fun I had writing <3
> 
> We hope you guys like it as much as we do!

He was just fucking around, that day he strolled in from the garage. Found Sam, nose in a book. He was a little horny, sure—living with Sam’ll do that to a guy. So he started in on cheesy porn lines. All, “Need a tune-up, little brother?” And, “Love to get a look at that chassis.”

Sam snorted but hitched an eyebrow.

This time, Dean’s a _deliberate_ mess. Changed the oil. Grease and funk up to his elbows, smeared on his face. Worst clothes from his rag bag, mangled hair.

Sam’s set up a desk down in the basement, the deep stacks. Got sick of running up and down stairs, packing files to his room.

He normally wouldn’t knock, cause that ain’t them. Door’s open anyway. But it’s a game he’s playing; he hopes Sam wants to play, too.

Sam doesn’t acknowledge the first knock. Dean leans against the door, clears his throat.

“What?” Sam snaps. Lifts his head, eyes go wide. Squints. “What?” he repeats. This time, a different thing he’s asking about. Little confused crease, over his nose.

“I-uh. Heard you had some trouble with your-uh…” damn he shoulda thought this through. “Bookmobile.”

Sam leans in, whole body. Elbow on the desk, cheek in his palm, dimples flash. Smile spreads slow and he nods. “Yeah. It’s making a strange noise. It’s on assignment at a school, but,” he bites his lip “you could wait around. They won’t be long.”

Dean shoves his hands in his pockets, bows his back. Sam’s eyes go right where Dean wants them and they darken. “Water? Beer? Or perhaps something else I can get you?”

Dean rounds the desk. “Oh, I can think of all kinds of things.” Hands on the back of Sam’s chair, nose at his ear. “There someplace around here we can be alone?”

Sweat springs up, single drop below Sam’s ear. Hoarse, “Follow me.” He rubs right up on Dean, standing, stepping around. Soon as they’re behind the shelves, Dean slams him against one, eats his pained grunt, and presses right into him. Lines them chest to groin. His greasy hands smudge Sam’s cheeks as Dean cups his face and tilts it, gives himself a better angle to lick at Sam’s sweetness.

Sam slides his hands from Dean’s shoulders, down his flanks and back on his ass. Grabs him, hauls him closer; Dean almost wipes out. One hand flies up, bangs on the metal of the shelf. He grasps at books, knocks them over. Bites Sam’s bottom lip in retaliation. Sam only moans for it, arms circle Dean’s waist, bruising. Dean can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want to. If he has to stop kissing Sam for oxygen then fuck his burning lungs. He sucks the air right from Sam’s own mouth, and Sam releases it with a gasp, inhales Dean’s exhale right back in.

“D’n,” he slurs. Dean chuckles, nips the line of his jaw. Scratches his smooth neck with stubble. More grease smears between them.

“Not supposed to know my name, Sammy.”

Sam whines, hooks a leg on Dean’s hip, thrusts his dick froward. Dean forgets his point, grinds back against Sam. Plunges his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Too much, and not enough. Dry friction and too many layers and Dean thinks he should flip Sam, fuck him for real. No lube, though he considers the grease smeared on them. Hot as it may be, it’s too dirty and he has no patience for it. Sam pushes back, crams their dicks closer, makes a keening sound in the back of his throat that drives Dean insane. Definitely won’t last long enough to fuck Sam.  

They keep kissing, Dean threads one hand in Sam’s hair, messing it up. Other hand pops the button on Sam’s jeans. Sam returns the favor, gives a bit more. Unzips Dean, gets his dick out. Gives it a slow tug. Eyes opening into slits and they break the kiss. Lips turn into a sly smirk, another jerk. Sam twists his wrist, a little move he knows Dean can’t handle and Dean swears. Shoves his hand into Sam’s pants, starts jerking him off fast.

Sam’s burning up, fucking into Dean’s fist, making these little hurt sounds like it feels so good and he can’t help it and Dean’s so fucking close.

“Come on, babe. Give it up,” Sam bucks into him, frustrated growl falls from him. Dean drags Sam’s pants down, makes more space. Sneaks his other hand behind, brushes Sam’s hole. Sam spasms, every muscle locking up and he comes with a loud cry. Head knocking back against the metal, baring his delicious neck to Dean. He sinks his teeths in, tastes Sam’s sweat and he’s done. He whites out, feels Sam kissing him through it. Gentle sweeps and prodding tongue. Slow.

“Fuck, Sammy.”

“You’re not supposed to know my name,” Sam, sassy bitch that he is, quotes back to him. Dean pulls his ear lobe into his mouth, bites on it.

“Hottest librarian ever.”

Sam smacks his ass, but his cheeks pink up and Dean grins at him.

“I’d say definitely do that again sometime. Maybe this time, you can bring your car in for a tune up.” Dean wiggles his brows. Sam laughs.

“You’re insatiable.”

“You love me.”

The playful edge of Sam’s smile turns to fondness, eyes sparkling.

“I do.”

Dean kisses him again.

Yeah, they’re so gonna do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) and [Laughable](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/)on tumblr.


End file.
